Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system and a storage medium storing a game program, and more particularly, to a game system, which is operated by a controller including a sensor which is capable of detecting movement of a housing of the controller, and a storage medium storing a game program.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been developed various game apparatuses in which a player plays a game by operating an input device. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1-214385 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an apparatus, which executes game processing by using an output from a sensor for outputting data in accordance with inclination of a main body of an input device as well as an output from direction instruction input means of the input device, which is operated by the player. In the game apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a realistically-shaped, realistically-sized motorcycle body is used as an input device, a steering angle of a handlebar is used as direction instruction input means, and an inclination sensor for detecting inclination of the motorcycle body is used as a sensor for outputting data in accordance with inclination of the main body of the input device, thereby realizing a motorcycle game which is operated in accordance with outputs from the direction instruction input means and the sensor.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-89906 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses an apparatus which executes game processing by using an output from a sensor for outputting data in accordance with inclination of a main body of an input device which is operated by a player. In a direction data output device disclosed in the Patent Document 2, a controller 31 is used as an input device, and outputs from a longitudinal direction sensor 4 and a rotational direction sensor 5, which are provided in the controller 31, are used to perform simulated steering. More specifically, a user holds the controller 31 with both hands, and inclines the controller 31 forward or backward or rotates the controller 31 in a space, thereby performing such an operation that the user steers a simulated airplane.
However, in the game apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1, since the input device is the realistically-shaped, realistically-sized motorcycle body, the input device is extremely large in size. Thus, the game apparatus is not suitable as a home-use game apparatus, and cannot be handled depending on a player.
Concerning the direction data output device disclosed in the Patent Document 2, the input device is the large-sized controller which is handled with both hands of the user. Thus, the direction data output device is not suitable to be used as an input device of a game apparatus which is handled and operated with one hand of a player, and lacks versatility.